Fiend Fyre- The Greatest Minister of Magic
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: There was once a Minister of Magic who wasn't like the rest. She was crazy and very weird, but the smartest and wisest when she needed to be. She was completely hypocritical and contradictory. Her best friend is a house elf and no one thought she'd actually become Minister. She was the greatest Minister of Magic the wizarding world ever saw, and this is her story.


**For Fiendfyre, an admin on the fb page We will never forget you Sirius, Fred, Dobby, & Snape who would be an amazing Minister of Magic.**

**And for Ashton, the Dobby of Fiendfyre. **

**And for Elisa, the demigod ballot counter.**

**And Xym, extreme liker.**

**This is a fan fiction about the craziest, most insane, and best minister the wizarding world ever saw.**

**It all started with a birthday and a house elf.**

~Prolouge~

She was a Ravenclaw.

As blazen as her name.

As dreamy as Luna.

As mysterious as Snape.

As mischievous as the Weasley twins.

As wise as Dumbledore.

As moody as Mad-Eye.

She's nothing like Harry.

She's the type of girl you'd see walking around in sweatpants, a top hat, a fur coat, and rainboots on a hot summer day.

If it snows, she'll call her school friends Elisa and Xym and they'd cheat at making snowmen.

She laughs at herself even when no one else does.

She's inconsiderate.

She's considerate.

She prays to Santa like Amy Pond.

Her favorite songs are Christmas carols and she loves reindeer like they're dogs.

She's everything.

She's nothing.

She's rising star.

She's the falling sun.

Make sense?

Well, she sure doesn't.

Her best friend is a house elf. She gets on sugar highs before speeches and meetings. They would love to just kick her off, but they need her. She's their last hope.

But why did she run, why did she win, and what did she do?

I can tell you that. I've been in the shadows of everything.

We'll start from the beginning.

It was Ravenclaw Fiend Fyre's third year. After her Wizarding History class had finished, she walked down the corridor with her friend Elisa.

"You know, some Muggle books are actually quite good," Elisa quipped.

"Are you serious? You actually read that crap?"

"Percy Jackson is not crap! If you read it, I bet you'd love it. You'd like Hunger Games too, you're much like Katniss."

"Oh yeah. What's Katniss like?"

"Stubborn."

"Thanks, great friend."

"You know I mean it out of love."

Fiend turned on her heels and smiled at the girl. Elisa stopped in her tracks, startled by her friend's grinning face being stuck out so abruptly.

"Of course I know silly! I'm just candy-deprived from sitting in class all day long. Come on, I've got some Chocolate Frogs under my bed!"

"Ew," Elisa cringed, but still dashed after her friend's fiery hair. Fiend was signing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and skipped down the hall.

That was just one of the few times Fiend wasn't acting crazy or on a sugar rush.

There were only two times I had seen her unhappy at Hogwarts. Then, and one other time.

Says a lot about her, doesn't it.

The other time is when it matters.

Fiend's father had just died.

For 16 hours, she didn't leave her bed.

For a day, she never ate.

For two days, she didn't go to school.

She sulked all week long. She was completely out of character and it was worrying to everyone.

Fiend was in her bed. It was a Saturday and she didn't want to get up.

"Fiend Fyre?" She sat up to see someone was in the doorway. All the other beds were empty.

In the doorway was Headmaster Potter.

"Ms. Fyre, have you forgotten it's your birthday?" said Headmaster Potter.

"Oh. That's right, it is isn't it," she replied sleepily.

"Your mother sent a present and it was causing a bit of a ruckus." Fiend was puzzled. What present would cause a ruckus?

"Come and see for yourself."

Fiend dragged herself out of bed and down into the common room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" screeched Xym. "You're going to LOVE what your mum gave you! If you don't want it, I'll take it!"

"That's not nice Xym," Elisa scolded. "But you will love it."

"Well, let me see this bloody present everyone is so obsessed with." Fiend made her final descend and-

"Are you Mistress Fyre?" asked a house-elf with large brown eyes. It was generally small for a house elf. "I am Ashton, mistress. I'm a present for Mistress Fyre. Happy birthday Mistress Fyre! Oh, that was too loud wasn't it… Ashton is very sorry miss! Bad Ashton… Bad-"

Ashton was cut of by this-

"YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! OMIGOSH THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!" And she squeezed Ashton super hard. We all laughed. That was the happiest I'd seen her.

"There's a card too," Xym said, handing her a card.

" 'Whoever you'll be, criminal or teacher, psychopath-"

"She already is psycho," said one of the many dweebs that year. Fiend shot him a dirty look.

" '- or Minister of Magic,' Oh, you know that's a good idea…"

"Who'd vote for you? I sure wouldn't," said another dweeb. Death glare this time.

"Anyways… 'Ashton will be with you always. She is the yours forever, and I believe she'll do you good. Happy birthday, and I'll love you always. Love, Mum.' Aw, that's so sweet," Fiend said.

Ever since that day, whenever anyone asks, she said she wanted to be minister. No one thought she would make it, and even if she did, they thought she'd be the worst minister ever. But under all that sugar and craziness, and brilliant mind is working away.

How did she win? What did she do that was so great?

Read along to find out.

**That was a long prologue.**

**That means the chapters are gonna have to be long.**

**Lovely.**

**So, unless I get time and writing inspiration on the weekend, maybe next week. **

**Or if I get a lot of good reviews…**

**I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
